Hiding
by Mitra Laramie
Summary: Post HBP. Ginny goes back to school for her sixth year. Many changes have been made, but will she be able to accept them all? In process of being rewritten- called A Slice of Heaven. Will be deleted soon.
1. Prologue: Change

Disclaimer: If you recognise it from the books, I don't own it!

Draco wearily contemplated the serious face of his baby sister. Things had happened so fast since his failed attempt at killing Dumbledore. Now he was motherless, with a half sister who also played daughter to The Dark Lord. His face darkened as his thoughts turned to the brutal way Kristiana had been conceived. Voldemort had clearly reveled in stripping Narcissa of her dignity as punishment for her husband's failure. Draco snorted quietly, gazing into a set of solemn grey eyes bearing so much resemblance to his own.

"It's just you and me now, Kristiana," he told her, rocking her gently. She began to cry.

--

Ginny was counting how many aurors she could recognize after stepping onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She did it whenever she went out. There were aurors everywhere these days, and it had become almost a game to find as many as she could. It had been decided that Hogwarts was to remain open, and trusted ministry officials had been working on improving security all summer.  
She was the last Weasley at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft. Her brother Ron would have been in his last year of school, but he, Harry and Hermione had left some weeks ago to find and destroy each of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ginny sighed; it was likely to be a very lonely year.

"Hello Ginny," a dreamy voice came from behind her, and she turned to find Luna Lovegood.

"Oh hey Luna. I thought your father wasn't going to let you come back this year."

Luna smiled vaguely. "Oh, I managed to convince him that I'd be quite safe from One Eyed Sniggles at Hogwarts."

Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing. 'Trust Luna and her father to be more worried about One eyed Sniggles than Voldemort,' she thought to herself, grinning.

They were about to get on the train when they were stopped by a very harried Mr Weasley.  
"There you are Ginny," he said to his daughter. "Hello Luna, is your father well?"

"He came down with a bad case of Toad-poxies the other week, but he's fine now," she said seriously, and Mr Weasley stared at for a moment before shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Right. Anyway, I've got to check that neither of you are imperiused."

"Dad!" Ginny complained.

"Minister's order's Gin. It'll just take a moment," he muttered something under his breath, and both girls glowed faintly.

"Right, you're fine," he said, waving his wand again and the glow vanished. He hugged his daughter quickly and ushered them onto the train.

"Be careful," he told them as the train began to move. He then disapparated, and the girls began the search for a compartment.  
As luck would have it, the only compartment that was even moderately empty, housed a Slytherin.

"Why, if it isn't the little Weasel and her crazy friend, Loony Lovegood," a handsome, dark haired boy grinned at them.

"If we're so horrible Blaise, then why do you even know our names?" Luna said smartly, with a perfectly straight face.  
Blaise and Ginny laughed, and the two girls sat down with him.

"She got me there," he admitted sheepishly.

--

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, and before they knew it, they were entering the Great Hall for supper.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall said, and the huge room went quiet. "I am sure all of you know why all of the extra security is necessary. Professor Dumbledore has gone from us, as have several of the staff. I am sure you are all aware of students that aren't with us this year either. I am the new Headmistress. As some of you may be aware, we have two vacancies in the teaching staff here at Hogwarts. Please welcome Mr Percy Weasley, our new transfiguration teacher and Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

Ginny stared at her brother in surprise as the rest of the school clapped.

"I also have several other announcements to make. First, due to the need for rising security, it has been decided that several of the other wizarding schools will be joining us this year. Please give a warm welcome to the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and the two schools poured in. "These students will be sorted along with the first years, so to save time dinner will be served as the Sorting commences."

--

An hour or so later, the hall was very full, and Ginny was talking to two Beauxbaton six year students, Jae and Chantell. Jae was very mischievous, and VERY hot, with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Chantell was quiet and sort of serious, with long chestnut brown hair, and soft brown eyes.

"I am glad we 'ave come to 'ogwarts," Chantell said, smiling. "Englishmen are so much more polite, and so much cuter!" she said, laughing huskily.

Jae looked hurt. "But Chantell, I'm the best looking guy you've ever met!" he turned to Ginny. "Don't you agree Ginevra?"

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I wouldn't say you're the BEST looking guy I've ever met, but you'll do."

Jae looked hurt. "And 'ere I am, being rejected by two beautiful women. My 'eart can't stand it!" and he fell to the floor, his hands over his heart and twitching spasmodically. The two girls laughed and he stood up, grinning.

"Jae, you're an idi-"

"Excuse me Ms Weasley, may I please have a word?" Professor McGonagall asked her, and Ginny stood up quickly.

"I'll see you two later," she said to her new friends.

"Okay Ginevra, I'll meet you in the dormitory," Chantell said, waving.

"I will too," Jae added, earning a playful slap from Chantell. Ginny could here them laughing behind her as she left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall.

"What?" Ginny could vaguely hear Jae ask indignantly, and she smiled.

--

Ginny sipped on the cup of tea that Professor McGongall had given her, and made herself comfortable in a plushy purple armchair.

"So what did you want me for, Professor McGonagall?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"I'll help in any way I can, Professor."

Ginny then noticed a cloaked figure off to one side. "Who's that?" she asked, gesturing vaguely.

The figure stepped forward and threw off his hood.

"Malfoy!"

--

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that first installment, and terribly sorry for that 'cliffhanger'. You know, I went to call Professor McGonagall, Mrs McGonagall. How weird does that sound!

Please R & R! I'll love you forever!

Xela


	2. Quidditch Captain

Disclaimer: If you recognise it from the books, I don't own it!

Ginny looked from Draco to Professor McGonagall, and back again before jumping up, pulling out her wand.

"Could someone please explain this to me?" she asked, eyes blazing. "Because, correct me if I'm wrong, Malfoy let all the Death Eaters into Hogwarts last year, getting Dumbledore killed!"

"Miss Weasley, please sit down," Professor McGonagall said calmly, drawing her own wand. "Everything will be explained to you in good time," McGonagall looked at Draco. "Why don't you sit down too, Mr Malfoy?" she asked him, and he sat down, his eyes blazing in anger.

"When you said you were going to help me, you didn't mention her," he hissed.

"What? I'm not going to help _him!_"

"Children!" McGonagall said sternly, and they fell silent. "Now Draco, why don't you tell Ginevra why you're here. In a civilized manner," she added pointedly.

Draco sighed, and for the first time since she'd met him all those years ago, she saw a look of defeat enter his eyes.

"I had to. To protect Kristiana," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on a point over her shoulder.

"Who's Kristiana?" Ginny found herself asking, despite her misgivings.

Draco stood up and left the room for a moment before coming back with a bundle in his arms. "This is Kristiana."

Ginny stood up and peered into the bundle of blankets, and her eyes widened. A beautiful baby girl, no more than a few months old, stared at her with clear grey eyes. Ginny stared back in wonder, and reached out slowly to touch the little girl's cheek. It was soft, and charmed, she touched the tiny nose lightly.

"She's beautiful," she told Draco, forgetting for a moment who he was. "May I hold her?" she asked carefully when she remembered that this was Draco Malfoy she was talking to.

Draco smirked and opened his mouth to protest. However, he handed the bundle over in silence, just as surprised as she was. Ginny rocked the girl gently, enamoured. "Kristiana… That's such a beautiful name."

"Kristiana is my sister."

Ginny looked up at Draco in surprise, then smiled wryly. It was obvious, now that she thought about it. Their features were almost identical, and her beautiful grey eyes mirrored Draco's.

"But your father is in prison… And she's no more than a few months old.."

Draco sighed. "That's because she's not Lucius' daughter. Her father is none other than Voldemort himself."

Ginny gasped, and looked down at the perfection in her arms. "But how?" she asked.

Draco's face took on a look of self-loathing. "Voldemort raped my mother. It was to 'atone' for Lucius' failure. Now my mother is dead. She died in childbirth."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. It didn't matter that it was Draco Malfoy standing there, all she saw was a lost little boy drowning in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me Weasley," he said dangerously, and she withdrew her hand quickly.

"Well excuse _me_ for feeling sorry for you," she hissed, and turned away from him, towards McGonagall.

"So what did you want me for Professor?" she asked politely, still rocking Kristiana gently.

"I want you to pretend that Mr Malfoy is a friend of yours from Beauxbatons."

"Impossible," she said flatly, and turned to leave, forgetting the child in her arms.

"Miss Weasley, please understand the situation. Mr Malfoy has come to us for help- surely you're not going to refuse? He wishes to continue his schooling and to keep Kristiana safe. However, he cannot resume his schooling under the name of Draco Malfoy. We have to completely recreate his identity."

"And you think that if he was friends with a Gryffindor it would throw them off his tracks completely," she stated thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip. "You realise this compromises everything I've ever believed in," she said to McGonagall.

"I'm aware of that fact Ginevra, and that's why I chose you."

There was a pregnant pause.

"So what is his name and how do I know him?" Ginny asked finally and McGonagall smiled.

"His name is Kiran LaSalle, and you two have been penpals for the last few years. He has been placed in Gryffindor-"

At this Draco visibly winced. "Did it have to be Gryffindor? Why not Ravenclaw?"

"Stop whining Malfoy," Ginny said quietly. "Was there anything else Professor?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. While Draco has been placed in Gryffindor, we have elected him as head boy, so he will have his own rooms. As-"

"But Professor, that will just draw attention to him," Ginny protested.

"And in doing so it will draw attention away from him. Any potential spies will not think that he would be placed in such an important position because of his A. history, and B. because we will want to keep him out of the spotlight."

"So I won't have to see him much at all?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"This brings me to my other news. Ginny, due to Harry's inability to be here, you are the new Quidditch captain."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes. You will be allocated a special dorm with the Heads and the other quidditch captains-"

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled, and Kristiana whimpered. Ginny turned her attention to the baby and calmed her down before looking at McGonagall again. "What did you just say?"

"Ginevra, I know this is hard for you, but that's the way it's got to be. Draco will need help looking after Kristiana in relative privacy, and-"

"I'll get to look after Kristiana?" Ginny asked, smiling for the first time since she had entered the office.

"Did you really think that Draco could look after his sister by himself?" McGonagall asked, amused.

"Hey, I resent that," Draco said sullenly, although his lip twitched.

"You will share a common room with the Head Girl and Quidditch captains from the other three houses, but there will also be a passage between your private quarters to enable you both to take care of Kristiana. This passage is to be used for that purpose only, understood?" McGonagall looked sternly at both of them, and Ginny flushed in embarrassment while Draco snorted.

"You think I'm… you can't be serious!" Draco said, amused.

"I think that is all," McGonagall said, ignoring him. "The password to your common room is Felix Felicis. I will show you to your rooms," she said, standing up.

"Umm… Professor, don't you think Draco's appearance should be altered?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes of course," Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head and waving her wand.

Draco was now a brunette, his once piercing grey eyes now green.

"Here we are," McGonagall said, stopping in front of a portrait that led up to one of the Southern Towers. "Felix Felicis!" she said, and the portrait of a wizened old man swung open, revealing a spacious room with a fire dancing merrily in the fireplace.

"Here I leave you. Kristiana is already in your room, Draco," McGonagall whispered, and the pair nodded. McGonagall left with a swish of robes, and they found themselves facing three boys and a girl. Ginny recognised one of them as a 7th year Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, but didn't recognise the other two.

"Umm… Hi," she said weakly. "I'm Ginny.. Ginny Weasley the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and this is Kiran.. LaSalle, Head Boy, from Beauxbatons."

"I'm Vanessa Domenique, Head Girl, Beauxbatons, and this is Terry Boot the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Daniel Jackson the Slytherin captain and Gareth Adams, both from Durmstrang," the girl said, and Ginny took a moment to study her, before deciding she was the fill-in for Hermione since she couldn't be here. She was a very pretty girl, but you could tell she spent too much time with her nose in a book, considering there was a very heavy volume on her lap.

Meanwhile, Vanessa had turned to Draco. "So Kiran, I don't remember seeing you around at Beauxbatons before. What house were you in? I was a _Loup Blanc,_" she asked curiously.

"I was in _Tannerre_," Draco said, recalling the house his grandmother and mother had been in.

"Ah yes, no wonder I don't know you," she said quietly, her eyes narrowed. "We're not exactly on friendly terms are we?"

_Oh great. One more problem_.

Ginny held Quidditch Trials a few days later, after the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had a chance to settle in.

"Okay everyone trying out for Chaser, over here now!" she yelled to the crowd, and two dozen or so students pushed their way out of the crowd.

"Right. Please mount your brooms," Ginny said. _It's going to be a long afternoon._

Two and a half hours later, Ginny's new team sat in the bleachers. She had, after cursing several stubborn idiots with Bat Bogey's, selected a team. Demelza Robins was back on the team after an excellent trial, and Jae was the other Chaser, along with herself. Jimmy Peakes and a Durmstrang 4th year by the name of Adrian Hopkins were the new beaters, A pretty brunette in her 7th year, Jessica Hopkins, Adrian's sister and the new keeper, and as much as Ginny detested the idea, Draco was their best chance at seeker.

"Right team, first practise, tomorrow evening, and don't be late or I will mutilate you," she growled, and the team laughed. "Right, off with you, get some sleep, kill some people, do whatever it takes to improve your performance."

"Yes master," Jae said jokingly, and she punched him in the arm.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" she asked him, before looping her arm in his and heading back towards the school.

Draco was struggling with the idea of playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as he stomped towards his dormitory after dinner. On one hand, he couldn't imagine playing for Gryffindor, but nor could he imagine not playing at all. But then again, he couldn't see himself taking orders from the littlest Weasel, either. Sighing, he flung himself on his bed as he entered his dorm, growling in frustration.

Soon however, he became aware of the fact that his room was filled with a soft singing, and he rolled over to find Ginny singing Kristiana to sleep.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb his sister.

"You weren't here so I decided to check on Kristiana, your Lordship. By the way, since we're both on the Quidditch team, we're going to have to work out a system to look after her. Any ideas?"

Draco looked at her, eyes wide in panic. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Ummm… No. You?" he asked, hating the pleading in his voice.

Ginny smirked, seeing his discomfort. "I think we should enchant something that we always wear to let us know that she is experiencing discomfort. Then one of us can make an excuse and come take care of her, or I'll end practise. Sound okay, your Lordship?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sounds fine, except for the 'Lordship' part. I'd prefer Majesty, if that's okay with you," he said slyly, smirking.

Ginny just glared at him before storming out, through his closet.

_Interesting…_

Ginny yawned, trying vainly to stay awake. Her brother could make any subject boring, and Transfiguration was no exception. However, she almost jumped when her bracelet warmed up and put her hand in the air.

"Yes Ms Weasley?" Percy asked.

"Cut the crap Percy, I'm your sister for goodness' sake, and my nose is bleeding," she said, and indeed it was.

"Fine, go to the hospital wing," he said sourly, and continued talking.

Once out of the classroom she shoved a tablet down her throat and the bleeding stopped. The bracelet was practically burning into her hand, so she scorgified it on her way up to the dormitories.

She ran into her room, slipped into her closet and came out in Draco's bedroom, rushing over to Kristiana, who was crying, tears soaking her soft cheeks.

"I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" she asked the baby, before conjuring a bottle of goat's milk out of thin air, and picking her up. She held the bottle gently to Kristiana's lips, and the baby began to suckle gratefully.

A few minutes later Draco hurried in, and stopped when he found Ginny already tending to Kristiana with a tender look on her face.

"I'm sorry you had to look after her. Professor Shacklebolt refused to let me leave."

"It's okay, I enjoy it. But we really ought to work out a system where we can contact the other to let them know that we can or can't do it."

"Add something to the charm?" Draco asked curious.

"Yes, something like that," Ginny said thoughtfully, before putting Kristiana down on her brother's bed, where she gurgled happily.

"What do you think about using the Ustra Charm?" Draco asked.

"That could work," Ginny said, sitting down on his bed.

"Get off my bed Weasley," Draco said quietly.

Ginny jumped up, eyes blazing. "Fine. The only reason I was talking to you in the first place is for Kristiana's sake, not yours!" she yelled, storming out.

_That's one crazy weasel._

Draco stared at his closet, blood boiling. _How dare she speak to me that way! She's just an immature little weasel. I can't believe I am in this predicament!_

Draco heard a thump, and turned around to hear his sister wailing on the floor, blood everywhere.

Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter One of Hiding. I'm sorry about lack of action, but I'm still setting up the story. And sorry to disappoint you Draco/Ginny fans, but they're not getting together any time soon! Please R & R!

Xela


	3. Flirts and Fights

Disclaimer: If you recognise it from the books, I don't own it!

Author's Note: Who knows, perhaps a little D/G in this chappie… evil cackle Or maybe not!

Ginny felt her bracelet burn once more, and sighed. _I left less than a minute ago, and already Kristiana is showing discomfort,_ she thought, then grinned at the idea. She got up and slipped through their adjoining cupboards to find Draco cradling a bloodied Kristiana.

She hurried across the room and knelt beside them. "What happened?" she asked him, concern in her voice as Kristiana wailed.

"She… she fell off the bed," he said, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath, and gently took the baby off Draco. "Get me some warm water and some towels," she ordered, and he got up quickly, heading into his bathroom and coming back a moment later carrying a basin half full and a bundle of towels.

Ginny tenderly dipped the corner of a towel in the water and began to dab at the baby's head. Her wails subsided to sniffles, and Ginny wiped away her tears with another towel.

"_Episkey,"_ she whispered quietly, her wand pointed at Kristiana, and the gash neatly knit itself up and disappeared. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked gently.

"_Scourgify,"_ Draco waved his wand, cleaning up the excess blood. He sat down next to Ginny.

"Thankyou," he said almost inaudibly.

Ginny smiled.

Ginny rushed across the grounds, knowing she was late for Care of Magical Creatures.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor," she said quickly as she skidded to a stop in front of Hagrid, hair flying everywhere.

"Tha's quite alrigh' Ginny," Hagrid said warmly as he clapped her on the shoulder (Making her knees buckle) and turned to address the class. "Today I thought yer'd like ter do somethin' interesting, so I brought some BillyWigs along for yers. Who can tell me abou' the BillyWig? Yeah Ginny?" he asked as Ginny's hand shot into the air.

"They're like insects, and if they sting you it causes giddiness and levitation!"  
"Excellent Ginny! Ten points ter Gryffindor. Now I want yeh all to draw a sketch of 'em, labellin' the important parts," he said jovially, and lifted up a cage from which a slight buzzing could be heard. Ginny peered in to see little blue blurs as the insects flitted around.

"Cast an impedimenta charm on 'em to keep 'em still," Hagrid said in response to their blank looks.

"Well come on then, ge' to it!"

Draco stomped into the Great Hall, is mood horrible. _I said thankyou to a Weasley. I** expressed gratitude** to a Weasley! _was running through his head, over and over. He turned towards the Slytherin table, remembered who he was now, and headed towards the Gryffindor table with a sigh.

"Hi Kiran," a pretty girl he recognised from the Quidditch team said, smiling shyly.

"Hello. Jessica, was it?" he asked.

"Yes. My twin brother is over there, making a fool of himself," she said, jabbing her finger towards a male version of herself flirting with half a dozen girls.

Draco grinned. "Looks like he's having fun," he murmured, looking at her with undisguised interest.

She blushed. "Ah well, you know…" she stuttered, her blush deepening. She got up abruptly. "I- er, have homework to do. I'll see you tonight at Quidditch practise," she added, leaving the hall at a brisk walk. Draco smirked. It was always fun to see their reactions.

_I wonder what Weasley's reaction would be like,_ he thought to himself, and smirked. The glimmering of a plan started to turn over in his mind.

Ginny lay on her bed, staring absently at the ceiling. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, she was just relaxing for a few minutes before she had to head down to the Quidditch pitch. Before long she became aware of her skin prickling, and she rolled over to see Draco watching her, an unreadable expression on his face. She jumped up and grabbed her robes, sliding them on quickly over her clothes.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" she asked harshly.

"Just admiring the local talent," he replied sardonically, and Ginny blushed. She picked up her broom and looked at him, once more in control.

"Quidditch practise in 10 minutes," she said quietly, and left the room.

If Ginny had thought to look back, she would have seen the flicker of confusion cross his face before he made to follow her.

"Okay guys, that was great. Let's wrap it up for the night," she said, her face flushed from the brisk air. The group headed back up to the castle, chatting amicably.

"Goodnight guys, Ginny said to the group and kissed Jae on the cheek. "Great play tonight," she said grinning, and left to return to her rooms. Jae stared after her for a moment before continuing up to the Gryffindor dormitories with the rest of the group. Draco watched him, expression unreadable, before heading in the direction of Ginny and his dormitory.

_So- The little Weasel has charm._

Ginny grinned as she spoke the password and entered their common room. She always enjoyed making the boys flustered, and had grown increasingly good at it. It was her way of keeping them at a distance by making herself aloof; unreachable. Of course, that wasn't what she told herself. What she _told_ herself was she was too young to be tied down, and that it wouldn't harm them in the long run anyway. Ginny was not a malicious person, but as she climbed the stairs to her room, a thought popped unbidden into her mind.

_I wonder what Malfoy's reaction would be like…_

Over the next few days, Ginny found her time spent with Draco was increasing. Kristiana was teething and in an almost constant state of discomfort.

Malfoy was pacing the room, frustrated. "We can't keep this up. Sooner or later, questions are going to be asked, questions that we can't answer," he said, and pounded his fist into the wall. "Merlin this is so frustrating!"

Ginny sat on his bed, plaiting a strand of hair. "It's not as if we can stop her from growing teeth," she said practically, letting go of the plait and stretching.

Draco stopped suddenly, and smirked. "Of course, I do get to spend time with this lovely vixen, which does make it a little easier to stand."

Ginny smirked back, and moved closer to him. "And I get to spend time with such a _sexy_ man," she said, reaching him and running a finger down his chest.

Draco stepped closer to her, his smirk growing. "Well isn't that something," he said quietly before his lips crashed down on hers.

It was a long moment before he remembered where he was. _Damn, she's a good kisser,_ he thought to himself. _A lot better than I thought. However, her reaction is normal enough, _he added, a small trace of his smirk finding its way back to his lips. Her felt her trail her hand lightly down his arm, and felt the goosebumps rise. _However, my reaction to her is certainly NOT normal! _Draco dismissed the thought, and lightly flicked his tongue against her lips.

Ginny smiled against his lips. _Well his reaction is certainly interesting…_ she thought to herself. _However, my reaction to him is definitely alarming!_ She thought to herself as her body tingled with lust. She shrugged it off and trailed her hand lightly down his arm, feeling goosebumps rise. She could feel his tongue seeking entrance and she opened her mouth, letting him in and expertly exploring with her own.

Ginny grinned as she re entered her room by way of the wardrobe, and flopped down on her bed.

_Merlin he's a good kisser,_ she thought to herself and jumped up in irritation. "Right, that was _Malfoy_ you just kissed. Totally gross!" However, she couldn't get the feel of his lips against hers out of her mind, so she grabbed her robes and headed down to the kitchens to grab some hot cocoa and to distract herself by chatting with the house elves.

Draco stared at his sister, who was peacefully sleeping at the moment, thank goodness. The Weasel was certainly more than he had expected and then, when he thought about it, he realised he should have expected it. "I mean, temper always constitutes good make out sessions because it means you're passionate," he said to his sister, who slept on, blissfully unaware to the inner workings of the teenage mind.

-------- 3 Weeks Later --------

"You're an insufferable git!" Ginny's voice shouted at Draco, who was currently leaning against the wall, arms folded and eyes unreadable. Kristiana was watching her yell from Draco's bed with trembling lips and watery eyes. "I spend all my free time looking after your darling sister and I get absolutely no thanks from you! You're a selfish, stupid, mean prude and I hate you!" she yelled, her eyes fiery and her hair framing her face like an violent halo.

"Sorry Weasley but it's not in my nature to be nice," Draco said patronisingly, a smirk dancing on his face.

Ginny growled. "I've kept your secret, helped you make friends, and you don't even care!"

"And I was supposed to?"

Ginny was about to knock the living daylights out of him when a small hand tugged on her robes and she looked down to see Kristiana looking up at her sadly.

"Is mama mad at daddy?" she asked, eyes full of tears.

Ginny's mouth fell open, and she gaped at the little girl in amazement. Kristiana had called her mama, and Draco daddy. It was just too horrible to contemplate, and yet she felt a thread of warmth run through her at the thought of being Kristiana's mother.

"N-no love. M-mama's just very tired," she said before wiping away the little girl's tears and rushing from the room.

"Daddy made mama sad," Kristiana said reproachfully to Draco after Ginny had left.

"She's not your mother Kristiana. Your mother is dead," Draco said harshly and then silently berated himself for taking out all of his frustration on his little sister.

"She is. Maybe not real mama, but mama in here," Kristiana said slowly before placing a hand over her heart. "Just like you are daddy," she said solemnly, and Draco found himself fighting to keep a lump from forming in his throat. He picked up the little girl and held her close, marvelling once again at the similarities between himself and his half-sister.

"I'm so lost Kris, you're all I have. You're all I can have. I don't know anything but fear and anger. I never had a Mum and Dad. I had Narcissa and Lucius."

"Love. You not know love?" she asked sadly, reaching out to touch his cheek gently.

"Love never existed for me Kris. Father didn't have the time nor the inclination, and mother, well, if she showed anything it was fear. Fear of her husband. Their relationship didn't involve love, it was purely for convenience. I don't know what love is. You, you're so lucky. Ginny can love you, she knows how and she gives her heart freely. My father would have said she's weak, but I don't know. Things have changed. She's still a Weasley however, and I don't know if we can ever overcome the barrier that is always forcing us to act the way we do towards each other. I shouldn't even want to."

"Love special. Mama love Kris," she said softly. "Maybe mama love daddy too."

Draco stood up quickly and pushed her away. "Kristiana, never mention anything like that again. She hates me, I hate her. The only reason we spend any time together is because of you."

"But-"

"I hate her, okay! Shut up you stupid girl! You don't know anything!" he said and stormed out of the room, leaving tears rolling down his sister's cheeks.

Ginny felt her bracelet burning and when it didn't stop, she got up, wiped her eyes, and headed into Draco's room. Kristiana was sitting on the bed, crying without a whimper, and Ginny picked her up and spun her around.

"How about you come into my room and play dress-ups huh?" she asked the little girl, who giggled and nodded, the tears still sitting like dew drops on her fragile cheeks, but forgotten for the moment.

Draco sat brooding underneath a tree by the lake when he was approached.

"Kiran, I brought you some breakfast," Jae said quietly, handing him a couple of pieces of raisin toast.

Draco sighed and took the offering gratefully. "Er, thanks mate," he said awkwardly, and began to eat.

"Something's worrying you," Jae said quietly as Draco stared away from him. "It's Ginny, isn't it?"

Draco stood up quickly, a scowl radiating from his face. "Why does everyone think that she is a significant part of my life? It's like a conspiracy or something to drive me bloody insane!"

Jae stood up with him and made a placating gesture. "Look Kiran, maybe it's not obvious to you, but it is to everyone else. You and Ginny have got something going on. It's like you both live in a separate world or something."

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his already mussed up hair. "Everyone has their secrets Jae. Unfortunately Ginny had to get dragged into mine and it makes me hate her because of what she's doing."

Jae nodded. "If there's anything you want to talk about, you know where I am."

"Unfortunately, what I need to talk about is the very thing I can't," Draco said quietly, and slowly began walking back up to the castle, his feet dragging.

Ginny watched as the little girl played grown up, and smiled wryly. _ When I was a child, I spoke and thought and reasoned as a child does. But when I grew up, I put away childish things._

_And how I regret it._

Ginny smiled wistfully at the innocence the child portrayed, this beautiful child she had grown to love, despite where she came from. _How can a child born from such evil be so innocent and pure? _She asked herself. _I was born from love, and yet my soul is tainted. I've seen evil; I've been evil. _Ginny shivered at the thought of Tom. It had been 5 years since he had stolen a bit of her soul, and she didn't think it was likely she was going to get it back. Kristiana, noticing Ginny's silence, sat beside her and took her hand. Ginny felt a thrill of love and understanding pass through them and felt her resolve harden. _I will never let her hurt._

Kristiana was looking at Ginny thoughtfully, and held up a book. "Mama read?" she asked her, holding up a muggle fairytale book that Ginny had picked up in muggle studies. It was Kristiana's favourite story, The Beauty and the Beast.

Draco wandered aimlessly through the halls, meeting no one, and glad for it. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but he didn't feel like participating in the carefree affair today. He had a lot of thinking to do.

First and foremost in his mind was the sight of his sister as he had stormed out earlier. He shouldn't have said that to her, and he knew that she was probably devastated. _So much for bringing her up properly, Malfoy, all you've done is shown her what you vowed you would never do. You hurt her, just like Lucius hurt you when he got mad. _The thought made him wince. Lucius had gotten mad a lot when Draco had been a child, and Draco and his mother had born the brunt of his attacks. At first, it hadn't been too bad. He hadn't been the one attacked. However, he soon found out who was protecting him, and he grew angry with his father. Angry with him for hurting her, angry with him for forcing himself on her. He'd stood up to his father, and that's when it had started. But he'd taken it without complaint, determined to save his mother. However, it was not to be, and just after he'd turned eight, Narcissa had given birth to his beloved baby brother, Benjamin, but just before Ben had turned one, Lucius had gotten mad again and thrown the boy into the wall, killing him instantly. Up until then, Draco hadn't liked his father, but had admired him. Now all that was left inside him was emptiness, and a burning rage.

His head snapped up as a sickening thought occurred to him. _I've treated Kristiana and Ginny appallingly. I'm acting just like Lucius did._

Ginny looked up from the book, startled, as a rumpled Draco burst in. She narrowed her eyes, and looked up at him coldly. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco rushed to his baby sister's side, and knelt before her on the floor as she sat on the bed beside Ginny, her little legs sticking out from the side of the bed.

"Kris, I'm sorry about before. I behaved appallingly. I love you more than anything, and you're not stupid."

Ginny looked at him, trying to gauge this sudden turnabout in behavior. She blinked, and looked more carefully at him to see tears shining in his eyes as his sister threw herself at him. He hugged her back, looking _content._ If it had been any other emotion, nothing could have surprised her more.

Draco then turned his gaze on Ginny, and put his sister down. "Kris, in the bathroom under the sink is daddy's secret stash of Drooble's Gum…" he said tantalizingly, and the girl squealed before running through the wardrobes and into Draco's room.

Once she had left the room, Draco looked questioningly at Ginny, who sighed and leant against the wall, still on her bed, and gestured for him to sit. As he did so, she pulled her knees up against her chest and hugged them, careful to look anywhere but Draco.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I was absolutely disgusting to you earlier. I had no right to act like that when you've done so much for me."

"I can't believe you did that. You let that girl stay the night for God's sake! What possessed you to do that? What if I hadn't already decided to let Kristiana stay with me last night, huh? Your secret would be out, and you'd have to run and hide again. Did you ever even _think_ of the consequences?" Ginny asked him quietly, tears running down her face. She was still mad at him and with good reason too. He hadn't thought about it at all, hadn't looked after his responsibility to his sister. He could have completely ruined his cover, all for a one night stand. How shallow could he be? Of course, the thought that she might be jealous entered her mind and she dismissed it immediately with a laugh. There was nothing between them but hatred and an ancient enmity. They had nothing in common except for Kristiana. It was impossible that she could be jealous. Wasn't it?

Draco sighed. It really had been a foolish idea to bring the girl up to his room last night- well, this morning. He hadn't even enjoyed it, and had stopped it before it had gotten any further than snogging. It had annoyed him tremendously when a certain cinnamon-eyed beauty kept popping into his mind when he felt absolutely nothing for her. The ancient feud between the Malfoy's- a cold blooded, ruthless family- and the Weasley's- a loving, accepting family (tribe), ruined anything that could ever happen before it even started, and yet his mind had drifted inexorably back to her. The way her fiery red hair contrasted against her pale, creamy skin. The way her eyes were so warm and welcoming, and yet could be filled with such mischief-

_Stop it!_ He ordered himself. _Weasley + Draco Fall of civilisation and destruction of entire world._

However, he still needed to apologise.

"It was a stupid thing to do, I realise that now. But Ginny, I didn't do anything with her," he protested, wondering why he was even bothering. She'd walked in to find some silly bint in Draco's bed for goodness sake! Of course she wouldn't believe him!

His mind turned back to the look of utter betrayal on her face as she'd left the room without a word and wished he'd made sure the girl had left before falling asleep.

"Oh yeah, sure. That's just why _she was on your bed!" _Ginny said, before bursting into tears.

Draco felt something in his chest contract and tighten painfully, and wondered if perhaps he did have a heart after all.

Author's Note: Hope you liked that chapter! Am trying to make them a bit longer for you guys. I want to reach over 60,000 words by the end of the story, but if you don't review, I might get sad and give up. So please, click on the little review button, and drop me a line. And if you have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. Also, anything you'd like to see happen in this story (Aside from the obvious D/G we all love), let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot.

Also, quote from bible. Can anyone pick it?

That's all for now! Please R & R!

Xela


	4. Christmas

It was the night before Ginny was to go home for Christmas, and she knew she'd miss Kristiana terribly. Ginny had been saving all year for a Christmas present for the little girl, whom she had come to love as her own.

It was the night before Ginny was to go home for Christmas, and Draco knew he'd miss her terribly. She was the only one he could talk to without fear of betraying himself or his sister, and she was the only one besides Kristiana he had let into his heart. In hindsight, it had probably been an unwise move, but now that Draco had had a taste of Ginny in his life, he knew he could never give her up. It wasn't love; Malfoys didn't know the meaning of love. However, he desired her more than any other woman he'd ever known, but he desired her in a more innocent; intimate way than all the others. She was such a fragile person, yet he admired her for her strength. It was a confusing issue, really.

Draco sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, mussing each brown strand perfectly. Ginny had a family to go home to. Draco's father was in prison, his mother dead. Even if Lucius wasn't in prison and his mother alive, they weren't family. Malfoys didn't know the meaning of family. However, the previous years he had stayed at Hogwarts he had gotten many a present, and he admitted wryly to himself that he would miss that this year.

It was funny; but by being forced to act as someone else, he found himself acting less like who he once was and more like the person everyone liked. And the odd thing was, he didn't mind so much. Sure, Gryffindors were still the most irritating people on earth, but there were a few who were okay. Draco even found himself thinking of himself, Ginny and Kristiana as family sometimes, which occasionally warmed him but mainly annoyed him.

He could not like Ginny. She was a Weasley. She was everything he had been bred to destroy, and he knew it was quite likely he would someday, deliberately or not. This thought hurt him deeply, and if he was that sort of person, tears would have been leaking from his pale eyes. As it was, he clenched his teeth and stared out the window, determinedly pushing all thoughts of Ginny out of his mind.

Ginny was methodically wrapping the various presents for various people when she heard the telltale creak of the wardrobe and Kristiana flung herself at Ginny, sobbing.

"I don't want you to leave mama," she wailed as Ginny cradled the girl in her arms.

"I'm not going for very long. It's just two weeks," Ginny tried to reassure her, but in truth was feeling rather choked up about the whole thing herself. "But hey, I got you a present," she said, grinning as she held a parcel above her head. Kristiana immediately began reaching for it, and when she found she couldn't reach she stomped her feet.

"You'll get it on Christmas," Ginny said, grinning. Kristiana merely pouted and sat back down while Ginny performed a levitating charm on it to ensure the girl wouldn't reach for it again.

Ginny hugged Kristiana tightly, blinking back tears. "I'll miss you baby."

Kristiana was sniffling. "I'll miss you too mama."

"You better get back to Draco's room. Your dinner will probably be there soon."

"Oh yes! Daddy promised me that it was something really yummy for tea tonight," Kristiana said happily, tears still apparent on her face but forgotten for now. "Love you mama," she added, and left the room. Ginny wiped at her eyes before taking hold of the present floating in mid air and placing it on top of a small pile. She then picked up the next item to wrap, and stared at it as who it was for registered on her mind.

_I wasn't planning to get him anything for Christmas. Nothing I could get him would be anything he'd like, he's used to really expensive things._ Yet Ginny had seen it and couldn't resist buying it. It was a beautiful woolen scarf that matched the colour of his grey eyes perfectly. To Ginny, he didn't even look like Kiran anymore; he looked like Draco, although she hadn't mentioned to him the more recent changes. It was already painfully obvious to her that no one else could see the change, and that confused her to no end. Why did she see it and no one else? Even Kristiana saw him as Kiran, though she knew his true name.

Ginny shrugged, and wrapped the beautiful thing up. Since she'd bought it, she might as well give it to him. She then placed the presents carefully into her trunk, along with a few things she'd need at home. The train was leaving at nine o'clock tomorrow, and she knew she'd never have time in the morning to pack.

Draco stared at the ceiling, his mind fixed on one person. It was agony, knowing he wouldn't see her for two weeks, and she didn't even care. He thought back to the way she had looked at Quidditch practice that afternoon, and his heart ached. The sun had been glinting off her hair, turning crimson to gold. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, biting wind. Her beautiful cinnamon eyes sparkled as she smiled, and Draco had found his gaze drawn to her scarlet lips, and he remembered what it was like to kiss them.

Draco had never known such an explosion of emotion, and- he thought wryly- wasn't likely to again. Whatever they might have had, he ruined by bringing a girl to his room.

_I don't even remember her name,_ he mused, and gave a short bark of laughter. It had to stop. He was obsessing over a lost cause. Yet, a part of his mind still believed that Ginny could be his; that she was meant to be his.

Ginny lay awake, the moonlight filtering through flimsy curtains and casting shadows across her bed. They danced as her curtains trembled in the wind, and Ginny found this strangely comforting; the light flickering over her face. However, it wasn't helping her sleep.

Hearing a small noise, she sat up, heart pounding; her sheet held in front of her with one hand to her chest. Seeing only Draco, she relaxed slightly, though she was increasingly aware of the old white nightgown she was wearing.

Draco felt terrible. He'd finally dropped off to sleep when visions of Kristiana and Ginny began to haunt him. They both lay on the floor; their bodies lifeless. Ginny had managed to crawl to Kristiana and cradle her in her arms as they had died. Traces of the Unforgivables still lingered in the air, and with horror, Draco found himself holding the wand so tainted with it. He threw it away from him in self loathing before falling to his knees, his hands reaching out to those he'd never hold again. He noticed, with some detached part of his mind that while Kristiana had someone holding her, Ginny didn't. And Draco knew with unfailing certainty that he should've been the one holding her.

Draco looked terrible, in Ginny's opinion. His grey eyes were stormy, filled with a haunting blankness. His pale blonde hair was ruffled messily, and he was still in his robes. It was a new sensation to see him like this, and not a pleasant one, for something must have shaken him badly for him to look so poorly.

"Draco, is anything wrong with Kristiana?" she asked him, suddenly concerned.

He seemed to register that she was actually in the room, and seemed to sag with relief. "No. I just had… a nightmare," he said, before crossing the room quickly, and looking down at her, the haunted look replaced with an emotion that Ginny couldn't define.

"A nightmare?" she asked him, now concerned for him. As far as she knew, he didn't have nightmares. He wasn't the kind of person to wake up in the middle of the night and run to anyone for comfort, let alone a Weasley.

"Yes, but it's okay now," he said, still staring at her intently. Ginny shifted slightly under his gaze, and suddenly his lips were pressed against hers in fervent passion. However, he was gentle, and Ginny found herself responding despite alarm bells sounding in her mind. He lifted his hand to her face and stroked her cheek gently, not attempting to deepen the kiss.

Where his hand met her skin, a burning trail was forged down her face, and she closed her eyes to savor the sensation. No one had ever treated her with such courtesy before, especially not a Malfoy. Her hand still clutched at the sheets, but it was more out of reflex now than a conscious decision to do so. And still the kiss was soft.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, and left the room as silently as he came, leaving a confused girl behind him, two fingers to her lips as she felt the lingering sweetness of moments before. Her heart was beating hard; opening itself to a man that was nothing like she had ever imagined, and yet, everything she knew he could be.

Ginny arrived home to find herself accosted by two very happy twins.

"Ginny dear, it's lovely to see you," Fred said in a high falsetto as he hugged his sister. "Me and Fred have been _dying_ to see you," he added.

Ginny laughed. "You're Fred, he's George," she said, pointing to each in turn, and Fred sighed. "We just can't trick this one. She _always_ knows," he groaned, and George fell to the floor in an elaborate display of despair.

"Just once! Just let us trick her just once so we can lord it over her for the rest of her life," he pleaded dramatically to the ceiling. Ginny grinned.

"Well, it's not likely to happen. It's easier to tell you apart. George's smarter," she said, smirking, before leaving the room in search of her mother.

"My heart," George said in misery, hands held against his chest. His twin just smirked. "You're never gonna let me forget this, are you?" George said accusingly to his twin brother.

"Not likely! It seems your nerdy side is showing through brother. I'd be careful about that if I were you," Fred said seriously before walking from the room, whistling cheerfully to himself.

The first week at the Burrow passed without major incident, and Christmas Eve found Charlie, Bill and a very pregnant Fleur joining them. Ginny was currently playing a game of chess with Charlie, trying desperately not to think about the fact that Ron was absent. Sure, she knew he was off somewhere, saving the world with Harry and Hermione, but she still missed him heaps. She was also trying to remove thoughts of a certain grey eyed blonde that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since she left the school. She had sent off his and Kristiana's presents that afternoon, by way of Fleur's owl, Aristotle.

Draco sat at the window, staring at the blizzard outside when his sister tugged on his hand.

"Daddy, can we go for a walk?" she asked him, her voice pleading.

Draco almost laughed, thinking his sister crazy for wanting to go out in this weather, then reconsidered his options. He could either wrap himself and Kristiana up in the warmest clothes they had and go out for a walk, or he could stay and brood about Ginny. Unfortunately, the latter wasn't very appealing (though the subject of his brooding certainly was), so with this thought Draco found himself outside 15 minutes later watching his sister run joyfully through the snow, hugging himself to stay warm.

Ginny awoke early on Christmas morning to the sound of her brother's yelling, and a familiar voice telling him to hush. She shoved her feet into her slippers and slipped on a dressing gown before bolting down the stairs. There, in the lounge room, was Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Ginny squealed and tackled her brother, hugging him tightly. "I was so afraid you guys wouldn't make it for Christmas!"

Ron hugged his sister back, just as happy as she was. "Could hardly miss out on Christmas! Then who would get my presents?" he grinned as she punched him. "Nah, ma would've had a fit if we didn't at least drop by," his voice lowered to a whisper, "and you know how scary that can be."

Ginny grinned, wiping away tears, before embracing Harry and then Hermione. Soon the commotion had woken up the whole household, all of whom were ecstatic to see the trio. Then, of course, came presents.

Ginny received many things that day, but the one she treasured most was Charlie. He had given her a Dragon fang, which signified protection and good luck. It was also from the same dragon that the one around his neck came from, and Ginny knew in that moment that Charlie was saying- in his wonderful, Charlie-ish way of saying things- that he would always be there for her, for dragon fangs were rare and could be sold for more than the Burrow was worth altogether. However, it saddened her to hear that he still hadn't found the right girl, and had basically given up hope of ever doing so. In her eyes, her brother was perfect. She knew there had to be someone out there who felt the same.

That night Ginny found sitting at her bedroom window, staring at the rotting window sill blankly as thoughts swirled through her mind. Thus she was rather startled when an owl landed next to her, bearing a large package wrapped in a brilliant blue wrapping paper that saw flitting fairies and mischievous leprechauns throwing around their bewitched gold. Puzzled, she took the package and accompanying parchment and sent the owl on its way after feeding it one of Pig's owl treats.

She unrolled the parchment and began to read, wondering who on earth had sent such an oddly wrapped parcel.

_Ginny,_

_I didn't pick the paper, _Were the first words she read in elegant calligraphy. Her eyes skipped down to the bottom of the page and found Draco's name scrawled across the bottom. Knowing who the sender was, she grinned at the first line, expecting that it had been Kristiana who had picked the wrapping paper, just to tease her brother, who disliked frivolous to the extreme. Curious, she read on.

_Kristiana felt it was her duty to pick some pretty wrapping paper, so I, as her wonderfully obedient brother, told her to go ahead. _Ginny snorted at this. _I daresay it was a bad idea._

_Kristiana ordered your present from a Wizarding Connections catalogue with her allowance. Kid's been ordering from catalogues for six months now, and I still can't get over her impeccable taste. It must run in the family._

_The smaller package is from me. I know you'll enjoy them._

_Draco._

Ginny grinned at the arrogance he portrayed, and looked down to see a P.S.

_The scarf is nice, but why grey? My eyes are a horrible green now. But then, on second thought, perhaps that is why you chose it, for lack of a better colour to match it too. However, I shall make good use of it anyway, as I know my eyes would look absolutely smashing in it._

Ginny giggled, and put the parchment aside, before turning to the rather lumpy package. Carefully unwrapping it so as not to damage the paper, then realizing that Draco had put an anti ripping charm on it, shrugged and tore at the present. She'd hang the paper up in her dorm later. She didn't want to waste it.

The paper fell away to reveal a mass of green satin. Ginny stared at it in delight as she held it against her. She then ripped off her old pajamas and slid into the masterpiece, marveling the feel of such a gown. She stood in front of the mirror and laughed in delight. She was no longer a poor Weasley wearing her brother's hand-me-downs, she was a _princess._The gown was relatively simple, with a plunging neckline, and a tapered waist, before spreading out into a full skirt that swished when she spun. Ginny stared at herself in rapture, her eyes sparkling and her hair messy. But she looked beautiful. And she felt beautiful, for the first time in her life.

She remembered the letter, and bent down to retrieve a small package that had fallen from amidst the folds of the dress.

Ginny flicked open the box to find two emerald drop earrings floating in what seemed like what water looks like when the sun hits it. She gently picked one up, and marvelled at the fact that her hands were dry, yet the earring was still sparkling as though water had touched it. They were elegant but simple, just like the dress, and Ginny carefully put them on, wondering at how much the Malfoy heirs had spent on her, a Weasley. She touched the earrings again, and her thoughts turned to the one who had bought them for her, a man who was slowly yet surely stealing her heart.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it's taken me so long to write. Writing two fics at the same time as well as increasingly large amounts of Japanese to learn makes it difficult to get time to actually finish a chapter! Well, love you all, and will love you even more if you review..? hint hint


End file.
